


Sea

by AmyCatz



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyCatz/pseuds/AmyCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Baby,” Adam sighs in relief when JD answered, “Where are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"No, no, no. Baby. No, no," rushes Adam as he stops his car by the beach's parking lot, the car lights shining on the deserted beach. Adam gets out of the car and runs towards the rock pools, car still running. Salty air and cold wind is burning his face as he desperately tries to get closer to JD.

JD’s hair is blowing around his face and foaming waves are crashing around his ankles and the rock pools.

"Baby, don't! Please," pleads Adam as he stops near the rock pools.

JD turns slowly, "I'm sorry, Adam."

"No, Baby, please," says Adam with tears in his eyes, feet almost slipping on the black, jagged rocks, as he walks closer to Him.

"I can't," JD says after Adam has their foreheads pressed together and his hands cupped around JD’s head.

"We can work something out, get you help, and, and, Baby please," rambles Adam, hand moving to JD’s, that's loosely hanging by his side.

JD softly presses a kiss to Adam's lips and turns around to walk over the rocks into the cold, navy blue ocean.

 

Earlier that night

Adam walks into their home, shrugs off his jacket and hangs it over the couch’s back. The house is eerily silent. He checks the time on his cell phone and sees that its barley seven. Usually JD would be slaving behind the stove or ordering take-out for them but tonight, the house is quiet.

"Baby?!" shouts Adam questionably out in the empty house.  
Silence greets him quietly. Adam frowns and turns to pull his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. As he absently dials JD’s number, Adam notices the small yellow sticky note on the kitchen island.

‘Foam o'er the rocks, and thunder to the skies.’

Adam frowns and chuckles to himself, JD can be so dramatic sometimes. Adam turns his attention to his cell phone and as he tried to re-stick the sticky note on the metallic surface, he sees the writing on the other side.

‘And death in lasting slumber seals his eyes.’

Adam’s cell phone drops to the floor after it fumbles out of his hands. He takes an unknowing step back as the words vibrate through his bones and chill him to the very core. 

"Baby, what have you done?” yells Adam into the silence.

Adam runs to their bedroom in alarm. His trembling hand finds the light switch and the darkness disappears almost instantly. He rushes to the en suite but it’s empty. The bathtub is empty and a wave of relief floods through him. He runs a hand through his dark strands but his heart stops momentarily with realisation.

“The pool!” yells Adam, dashing down the stairs, outside to the pool area. The wind is whipping violently and the pool is waving gentle laps, but it's empty as well.

Adam crouches and a second storm of relief passes through him. He must have read a new book and left this quote for Adam to read. However, a feeling of dread passes over Adam. JD disappeared and left this cynical note on the kitchen island. He could be dying somewhere in this terrible weather, all alone.

“I’m coming, babe. Hold on, please,” says Adam sadly.  
He picks up his cell phone from the floor and dials JD’s number.

“Adam?” JD answered softly over a crackle of lightning.

“Hey, Baby,” sighs Adam in relief when JD answers, “Where are you?”

“I’m at a happy place,” JD offers calmly.

“You don’t understand, Adam,” JD says desperately when Adam doesn't respond.

“Then make me understand.”

“I feel pain. But I’m going to stop it.”

“Don’t talk like that!”

“We were born to die.”

“No! We were born to live.”

“If we were, why did they take her away from us?”

“We can’t explain everything, Baby. Please, stop this madness and come home.”

“I remember when we first went to the beach. Do you remember?”

“Yes, of course. I will never forget,” Adam says with a small smile on his lips.

“I was happy then,” JD says sadly.

Then the line went cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequeul to _Still_.  
>  Quotes from Illiad by Homer.  
> Friend co-wrote.


End file.
